


We're the greatest, they'll hang us in the Louvre

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overthinking, Pride month 2017, Reality/Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #21- ProposalDan knows all the problems with the wedding industry. He kind of really wants to get married anywayOrDan and Phil get engaged





	We're the greatest, they'll hang us in the Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful  
> Title taken from The Louvre by Lorde  
> Happy Pride everyone!  
> (Warning: A lot of this is me projecting)

“Marriage is unnecessary” is a topic that comes up a lot in their friend group. It’s mostly when they’re all sitting around towards the end of a party, the pleasant buzz of cheap alcohol wearing off, leaving them to encourage each other’s most cynical thoughts. Pretty much all of their friends are couples that have been together as long, or close to as long as they have, and a significant chunk of them have decided they don’t need to be married to be happy.

Here’s the thing though- Dan knows he and Phil don’t _need_ to get married. They’re at a place now where they can be sure this is it. For the rest of their lives, this is it. Still… he can’t help but imagine it sometimes. Standing in front of all of the most important people in their lives, declaring officially that their love is real and infinite and indestructible. Then they could wake up every morning together, the reminder of that day always there. He knows that this isn’t a movie, and that marriage is the beginning of something, not the end, but there’s always been a part of him that wanted to be able to call himself someone’s husband.

He doesn’t allow himself to think about this often, just goes quiet and contemplative while his friends discuss how capitalist and sexist the whole ordeal is. He knows they’re right, which is why the fact that he still really wants this worries him to no end. Is he supporting a toxic industry? He knows plenty of married couples that have healthy and functional relationships, but he also knows plenty that should have never gotten married in the first place. He doesn’t expect getting married to solve every relationship problem they’ve ever had (he can literally count them on one hand anyway). Even with how conflicted he is, he still finds himself crying at wedding videos on YouTube at 4 am. All the couples in those videos seem so happy, so in love. Sometimes he checks the upload dates and prays to whoever’s out there that those couples are still that happy and in love.

Dan really wanted to keep this dilemma a secret, but Phil’s known him way too long for secrets to happen between them anymore. So he’s completely unfazed when Phil pauses the anime they’re watching, looks over at him and says, “What have you been overthinking now?”

“Sometimes… Sometimes I really want to ask you to marry me,” he admits after about a minute of internal debate. Phil looks shocked for about half a second, before moving closer.

“I think about that too sometimes,” he tells him in a voice far too nonchalant for this conversation. This conversation they’re actually about to have. About marriage.

“You think about me proposing to you?” Dan finally asks, taken aback.

“No, I think about you planning to propose for weeks until I finally get tired of waiting for you and ask you first,” Phil explains teasingly.

“Oh, really? And how would you ask then?” Dan challenges, unsure what else he could say to that.

“I would wait for one of those moments when I look over at you and it hits me how completely, insanely in love with you I am, and then when you ask me what I’m thinking about, I would say we should get married,” Phil answers with so little hesitation, Dan kind wants to get married right then and there.

Instead he asks, “Do you have those moments often?”

“Every day.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that. I know everything about you,” Dan says to hide the fact that eight years in, Phil can still make him blush like a teenager.

“You never asked,” Phil says laughing, because of course he finds this whole situation amusing. Then, “We should get married.”

“Wait, what?”

“I didn’t want to ask unless we were on exactly the same page. And judging by all the wedding videos you’ve been falling asleep watching lately, I think we are.”

“I really should stop watching those on the tv,” Dan muses, then shakes his head, coming back to the issue at hand, “You’re serious? You really want to do this?”

“I do. Do you?”

“Well, yes, but… It’s just that… Like, you know how we’re always talking about how marriage is antiquated and sexist? Are we hypocrites for still wanting it?” Dan wonders, hoping Phil understands his hesitance has nothing to do with them as a couple, and everything with the people around them and the world they live in.

“First, we’ve never actually talked about that. We’ve listened to our friends talk about it. Second, marriage is whatever the people getting married make of it. So our marriage won’t be either of those things. Probably a little nerdy, kinda awkward, but not sexist,” Phil reassures him gently, because even if he’s not always the best with words, he knows exactly what to say when it really matters.

“Fuck, I love you. Okay. Okay, let’s do it. Let’s get married,” Dan says, still in slight disbelief this is actually something they’re going to do. They’re going to get married, and have a perfect, beautiful wedding. He can barely wait.

“I should call my parents and tell them they won the bet.”

“Your parents bet on when we were going to get engaged?”

“Engaged. Wow, we’re engaged. We’re gonna need rings,” Phil points out, looking so deliriously happy Dan decides asking about why exactly Phil’s parents put money on them can wait.

“We’ll work out all the details later. Right now, I think we should celebrate,

“Good idea,” Phil replies, smiling softly up at him.

“I know. I’m full of them.”

“I knew there was a reason I’m marrying you.”

“Shut up,” Dan laughed, leaning in, and effectively halting all conversation.

There would always be parts of the wedding industry that were toxic, Dan knew he couldn’t change that. But he also knew, looking up at the person he loved more than anything in the world, that their marriage would be just as beautiful and unique as everything else about them. And really, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for so long- I had the type of writer's block where I just couldn't find the energy to write anything (do other people get that or is it just me?) And then I kept seeing people talking negatively about weddings and it made me sad and anxious so I wrote this. I don't know. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this! The prompt for tomorrow is wedding, so if anyone wants a sequel, let me know! Thank you for reading  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
